Charmed Linkin Park
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Piper reflects on Leo leaving. A series of chapters of reflecting on the chapters events, all songfics, all Linkin Park songs, so it may take me a while to update, trying to find the perfect song.No magic. No Prue either. Please R&R! COPhoebeP3
1. In the End

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. The idea is, but not the focus. How sad...**

**I have another songfic for you. I know you love them. But I just do it for fun. Plus, I get rather bored. This one is an AU songfic, about Leo leaving Piper and their sons, not as an Elder, for there is no magic in this story. The song is _In The End _by _Linkin Park_. Please review. Surprise ending!

* * *

**

**_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why_**

_I don't get it. What did I do? Why did he just, well, leave? Just picked up and left. The bastard. Now I am stuck taking care of four children. Yes, four. Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe, and Paige. I guess my sisters don't count, but they sure do act like it._

**_It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_**

_One day, I wake up to find him not in our bed. I think, he's just gone off to work. So I wait at home, all day, waiting for his return, my worry increasing, until I finally think, he must be dead. So I look through our drawers for funeral clothes, thinking that the police officer will come soon to tell me the tragidy._

**_To explain in due time  
All I know_**

_What I find is nothing. Everything is gone. I didn't get it then. I don't get it now. Will someone please explain this to me? Everything I knew. Gone. Everything I know. Gone. It just doesn't make sense._

**_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_**

_Time flys. Days pass. He doesn't return. I keep thinking, he'll be back. But he isn't._

**_Watch it count to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_**

_I sat, day in and day out. I counted the seconds, then the minutes, and last hours. But when the end of the day came, he was still not here. My sisters were worried, my kids didn't understand. It's like I was giving up my life._

**_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below_**

_It was unreal. Things like this don't happen in real life. The rug was swept out from under my feet. It felt like I had been walking, then, boom!, I was falling. Being punched thousands of times._

**_Watch the time fly right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know _ **

_In a month, I started living again. I went to work. I started dating. I ignored my sisters. I was mean and cruel. But I didn't care. I was holding on to trying to live. I wasn't home much. I barely ever saw Wyatt and Chris. And when I did, I payed most of my attention to Chris, because Wyatt reminded me too mush of him. Time flew even faster._

**_Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_**

_I wasted a month of my life. I wasted, five _years_ of my life for him. With him. And he leaves. How mature. He's probably afraid of commitment. Then why did he stay for all those years?_

**_I kept everything inside and even though I tryed / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tryed so hard _ **

_In that month I kept my feelings, just about everything, inside. I felt like an emotional wreck. What I seemed to be was a cold hearted jerk. I tryed that. But it all fell apart at night when I'd cry myself to sleep. He meant so much to me. But eventually he'll just be a memory of a time when I tryed so hard to act perfect._

**_And got so far  
But in the end_**

_We got so far, but then, POOF! He was gone. So in the end..._

**_It doesn't even matter _ **

_nothing matters. Not one thing._

**_I had to fall  
To lose it all_**

_We lost everything. I lost my husband and the kids lost their father. My sisters lost their friend. I fell flat and couldn't, can't, get up._

**_But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_**

_Now, I'm dating some guy name Josh. Or Jake. You lose track._

**_One thing / I don't know why  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try_ **

_I've been drinking. A little. Maybe a lot. In between._

**_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how_ **

_I remind myself, Leo's not important and I tell myself, I'm not drinking too much. But my sisters think I am._

**_I tryed so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me_**

_I remember, I tryed to ignore the snide comments and rude, mocking tones when I was with him, from other women._

**_Acting like was part of your property  
Remembering all of the times you fought with me_ **

_He acted like I was his. He would fight with me, day and night, but I loved him. Please let me move on, I ask myself each day._

**_I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before_**

_What was strange was, it lasted for FIVE YEARS. Five years of pain, and yet I still loved him. But things aren't the way they were. Things are different now._

**_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then_**

_He wouldn't recognize me. I was drinking, I was, totally different. I just, couldn't make myself the same. I was always so loving when he was here. Phoebe and Paige were my best friends. I was always dreading going to work to leave my boys. Things change._

**_But it all comes back to me  
In the end_**

_But, alas, memories flood the mind and all I can think about is him._

**_You kept everything inside and even though I tryed / it all fell apart / what it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time I tryed so hard_**

_My dates eventually disappear. I try to stop drinking. It's starting to. Now, guys, other than my boys, are a memory of trying to look okay._

**_And got so far  
But in the end_**

_I realize. I'm not. I need serious help, because I have a serious problem. I'm lovesick. That's all there is to it. And in the end..._

**_It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall_**

_help matters. It really does. And I'm falling, but I'm learning how to pick myself up._

**_To lose it all  
But in the end_**

_I lost everything. My sanity, my husband, and my health. I'm getting it back together though._

**_It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you_**

_I trusted him. Trust is what makes friendship, love, family._

**_Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this_**

_He made my life miserable at some points. At others, it was the happiest time of my life. For all this...I have to thank him._

**_There's only one thing you should know_**

_If you can here me, please listen. There's only one thing you should know _

**I tryed so hard**  
**_And got so far_**

_I tryed so hard for you, and got so far with you. _

**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**

_But in the end, I guess, it doesn't really matter _

**I had to fall**_  
**To lose it all**_

_I had to fall, then lost it all _

**But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

The doorbell rang, jolting me out of my thoughts. I switched off the radio. I went downstairs and answered the door.

"Leo."

* * *

**Yes, Leo's back and better than ever (or not). This isn't going to be a long story, but it is going to have a couple of chapters. They will all be songfics. Please review and tell me, should I continue this story?**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**Disclaimer: Song is not mine. Neither is Charmed. This is all for the enjoyment of my fans and the pleasure I get from writing them. This story is not for profit.**

**The next chapter of the story. Hold the applause. The song is _Somewhere I Belong _obviously by _Linkin Park._ Listen to the song first! Okay, now you may applaud.****_

* * *

_**

_**(When this began)  
I had nothing to say **_

_There had been no reason to tell her, break her up even more. That was when my insanity began.___

And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused) 

_I got lost. Lost in nothing. The nothingness pit inside. I was so confused at that time._

_**And I let it all out to find/  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

_I let it out of my head and into my actions. Just to find that I'm not the only person with these questions in my mind._

_**(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)**_

_The vacancy inside of me, inside of my heart, was the only real thing that I could feel. So I had nothing to lose. Except you.___

Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own 

_I'm stuck. I'm hollow. I'm alone. And this is my fault.___

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long 

_I've been pained for so long, I can't imagine anything except it. I thought our love was fake. It wasn't. It was real.___

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real 

_I got to erase this pain.___

I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong 

_I belong with you. Take me back.___

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face 

_I've got something to say. I can not believe this didn't make me fall on my face.___

(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I) 

_I was confused. I looked everywhere only to find that this plan was not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. So what am I?___

What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me 

_All I have is negativity. I look like shit. I can't justify the way people look at me._

_**(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **_

_I had nothing to lose. I guess I did. I had nothing to gain. Now I'm hollow. I'm alone. The fault is my own.___

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

_I need to heal this pain that I've felt so long. I need to feel that feeling again._  
_**  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_Erase my pain. I want to heal. I need to feel close to you.___

I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong 

_I need you. With you is where I belong.  
__**  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_I never knew myself until I did this on my own. I will never feel anything except pain until you take me back.___

I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today 

_I will never be anything until I break away from me. I need to focus on something other than me. I will break away. I will find myself. Today. and if you can hear me...___

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long 

_I want to heal. I want to feel, what I thought was never real. I want to let go of this pain I've felt so long.___

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real 

_Erase all my pain 'til it's gone. I want to heal. I want to feel like I'm close to something real.___

I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong 

_I want to go back to the thing I wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. You.___

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong 

_I want to heal. I want to feel like I am somewhere I belong.___

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong 

_I need to heal. I need to feel like I am somewhere I belong.  
__**  
Somewhere I belong**_

_With you._

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the house. I parked my car in front of the house. I switched off the radio. I jogged up the stairs. I rang the familiar doorbell. I waited for her to answer. She was the only one home. The door swung open. I smiled.

"Leo."

* * *

**Okay. The first chapter in Leo's point of view. It may take me really long to give you Chapter 3, because this chapter wasn't really in my plan, but it was just to give you something. I had trouble finding the right song for the next chapter. Please review!! I love you all! (3 Mwa! (Those are lips.)**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	3. No More Sorrow

**Disclaimer: Charmed, Linkin Park, and...this song are not mine. whimpers So sad.**

**Hey, lookie here. A chapter out sooner than I thought. Song is _No More Sorrow_. _Linkin Park._ Go on and read it. Listen to the song first. But, the music is kind of bad, so...maybe not...never mind!**

**

* * *

**"Why the hell are you here?" I asked. Oh man, I was pissed off! I was confused, hurt, and damn right I was pissed. 

"Piper, I was kidding myself for leaving you. I was scared. But I realized that...I need you," he said.

_**Are you lost  
In your lies**_

"Oh, my God. Who are you trying to kid? You are lost in your own lies," I accused. I don't care if he's hurt. He hurt me first.  
_**  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize**_

"I'm not lying Piper. You don't seem to realize that I'm telling you truth," he answered.

"You are telling yourself that. But I get everything. The truth at least. You are nothing to me. Not anymore," I said coldly.__

Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear 

"You're disguising your feelings with coldness," Leo snapped. I was startled.

"I was scared for our, I mean _my_ boys. You may think I was free from you, but I was trapped in what seemed like a cellar," I said. Who was he trying to fool?__

You trade money for lives 

"They are not yours! They are my kids too!" Leo exclaimed, walking through the door. This was my house. You don't get to come in unless I say so. And I say...no.__

I'm aware of what you've done 

"Leo, I'm aware of what you've done. I'm aware of what those kids are feeling. They are feeling pain. Mortal pain. And that's because of you," I said harshly. I could tell her was taken aback by my understanding. Of children.

"But Piper-"__

No no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes 

"No, I'm sick of sorrow. I've been paying for the mistakes you've made."__

Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced 

"Your time was borrowed, and it's time for me, me to replace my children's father. Replace you," I said. Leo was totally stunned. Had he expected me to just, let him walk back into our lives?__

I see pain  
I see need 

"I see pain in your face. You need me," Leo said shortly. I kept my hard, cruel facial expression. Inside though...it was true. He didn't need to know that.__

I see liars and thieves  
Abuse power with greed 

"You are a liar. You are a thief. You stole the father of those kids' lives! That is not okay. That is abusing your role, and I am not okay with that!" I yelled. I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes.__

I had hope  
I believed 

"I had hope that you would realize your mistakes quicker. I believed that maybe, just maybe, you had gone and were coming back soon," I screamed. By now, tears were at my eyes.__

But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived 

"I'm beginning to think that this is an act. I was decieved by my belief in you. It's over and done!" I said angrily.__

You will pay for what you've done 

"You will pay for what you have done to me! For what you have done to our children! This is a crime in my book and I will not let you go unpunished," I whispered harshly.__

No no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes 

"What about me? What about all the sorrow you put me through when you were Dan? All the mistakes you made that I had to pay for?" Leo snapped.__

Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced 

"You can't just walk away! You are breaking people's hearts as you see them and laughing in their faces," Leo said cruelly. I raised my eyebrows.__

Thieves and hypocrites 

"You fucking thief and hypocrite!" I screamed. Who does he think he is? "You stole a husband from me! And you are saying that _I _break people's hearts? Go to hell!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks with every syllable I spoke.__

Thieves and hypocrites 

"I'm a theif? You are stealing my sons away from me! And you stole a wife from me first! Need I remind you of Dan?" Leo shot back.__

Thieves and hypocrites 

"I was drunk and young! I was so guilty I couldn't sleep at night! And you are holding that above my head because I was a better person and told you the truth! I felt horrible and you are making _me _out to be the bad guy here when YOU ARE THE CRIMINAL!!!" I cried. I could tell that now Leo felt guilty. Good, keep feelin' that way.__

No no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes 

"I feel everything too! I've been killing myself over leaving you since I did. Piper, I'm sorry!" Leo said softly. I glared at him. Pretending to be a good guy. His charm is working its way through me.  
_**  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced**_

"It's time to face the facts Leo. I'm already over you. The time is come to get up to speed and get another wife," I muttered loudly. Leo looked down.__

No no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes 

"Your breaking my heart Piper. Please, give me another chance," he said.  
_**  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced**_

"You have no more time Leo!! No more chances. It's over. Time to move on!" I yelled. Leo closed his eyes.__

Your time has come to be replaced 

"I'm not giving up Piper. There is still time to save this," he said softly. I sighed.__

Your time has come to be erased 

"PHOEBE TURN THAT RADIO OFF!" I yelled. Phoebe immediately turned it off. "The time has come to erase you from my memory." Leo turned for a second. I thought he had given up. In a moment, he whirled around and smashed his lips to mine. But soon, it was over and he was jogging down the pathway to his car. It had happened so fast, I doubted it even happened. But I could feel it on my lips. He jumped into the mustang and roared off. I closed my eyes.

"Leo."

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please review. I already have an idea for the next chapter. It will reveal a lot about why Leo left. And what happened between Dan and Piper? One more thing.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Thank you!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	4. No Roads Left

**Disclaimer: Charmed isn't mine! No!**

**Song is _No Roads Left _by _Linkin Park._ Please listen to song first. It's beautiful. A nice key for a confusing chapter.**

**Bold (other than now and end) is Leo's heart.  
Bold Underlined is Piper's heart.  
**_Italicized is Leo's flashbacks.  
__Italics Underlined is Piper's flashbacks.  
_**_Bold Italics is Song  
__Bold Underlined Italics is Me in the Story  
_**Nothing is Leo's present thoughts.  
Underlined is Piper's present thoughts.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Standing alone with no direction  
How did I fall so far behind?**_

I stood before my sisters house. I remember the turning point in this whole situation.

_**Why Am I searching for perfection?  
Knowing it's something I won't find**_

Why had I left, knowing there was nothing to gain? Nothing I would find to heal the hole Piper had created? Well, it started with...__

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again 

_"Uh, Piper. That was Mike. There's a shipment I have to go help take care of. I'm so sorry," I said, slipping the phone in my pocket. Piper threw down her napkin._

_"I knew something like this was going to happen. We can't even finish a fucking anniversary dinner without you having to leave," she said. I sighed. I had expected an explosion. This wasn't what I had expected._

_"Look, this isn't my fault," I told her. She nodded._

_"I know. I'm gonna go to the club and help out Phoebe and Paige, okay?" she said, picking up her purse. I went over to her and grabbed her waist._

_"I love you," I told her, grabbing her lips with mine. We pulled apart._

_"Love you too." We walked out the door.  
__**  
All because**_

I sat down on the couch. Everything just got so complicated. All because...__

I run  
Till the silence splits me open 

_I walked into the club. I went to the bar, told Phoebe and Paige what happened and then went onto the dance floor, after getting some cherry flavored drink. After 2 hours and 3 drinks, I was starting to feel drunk. Ah, so what? I never get drunk, so why can't I? I got another one and sat down in the alcove._

_"Would you like to dance?" I heard. I looked up and noticed an enticing male standing above me. I was about to answer, 'Sorry, I'm married' but I stopped myself. Why can't I dance with him? Nothing's going to happen. It was a 'why can't I' night. So I grabbed his outstretched hand and he lead me to the dance floor. We danced for three straight songs, then we went back to the bar and got more drinks. After another hour, I knew I was drunk. I looked at my wedding finger, but didn't see the glistening band circling it. I remembered taking it off before going to the club so it wouldn't get lost. Before I could get a hold of myself, Dan, the enticing male, also my neighbor, was leaning in for a kiss. I let him. And after the night, I had slept with another man. We had gone to his house, so as not to let my sisters know. I stayed there the night and left in the morning.___

I run  
Till it puts me underground 

_That night I reached home, hanging my jacket up and heading upstairs. I thought that Piper would already be asleep. She wasn't even home. She's probably helping close up the club, I had thought, when I later found out that she had been in a bed with another man. I dropped into our bed and fell asleep. The next day I found that Piper had never came home. Maybe she decided to stay at the club, I again thought and got into the shower. When I was out, Piper was at the mirror brushing her messed up hair.___

Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one 

_A couple days after...the thing...I was a wreck. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't be around Leo because I was so ashamed that I had slept with another man. I had gone to the church and confessed my sin to the priest, but that could not help me ease my conscience. I had to tell Leo._

_"Leo, can I talk to you?" I whispered, coming into our bedroom. Leo nodded and motioned me to sit next to him. I chose the seat by the vanity mirror. "Uh, Leo, I have to confess something." Leo nodded, telling me to continue. "I know you're gonna hate me, but,her goes. I...slept with another man. I didn't mean to! I was drunk, I'm young, and I was just so mad that we couldn't finish the anniversary dinner. I'm killing myself over the fact that I did it and I can't eat, sleep, be around you, because I am so ashamed. I had to tell you. I couldn't keep hiding this from you." Leo looked shocked, heartbroken, and angry. I knew this was going to happen, but why was I so surprised by this? He didn't speak. "Leo?"_

_"How could you?" Leo said. His face was like stone. I closed my eyes. I started to cry. "I-"_

_"Leo, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you and you have every right to leave me. But, I still love you. I don't love him. I only love you. That's why I married you. I was drunk, angry, and...depressed."_

_"I need some time alone Piper." I nodded, got up and went over to him. I tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he flinched away. One more tear slid down my cheek. I got up again and walked out.___

When did I lose my sense of purpose?  
Can I regain what's lost inside? 

That was my turning point. I realized. Can I get Piper back? I didn't know. But I had really low self-esteem since then. I thought that Piper didn't love me, that she thought she deserved better. I evolved into the jealous type. Whenever she was late, I accused her of cheating on me. I was paranoid, but I had a right to be. They were stupid accusations. Every night included a fight, a rude remark from another woman, tears, screams from our sons, accusations, and someone sleeping on the couch. I realized I had to leave, to find myself. Wyatt and Chris were no longer my primary goal to make happy. Neither was Piper. I knew that I had to help myself and them, by leaving and figuring things out. I thought about it and decided Sunday morning was the perfect morning because Piper always slept in. I pondered whether to write a note or not but at the moment of my departure, I couldn't. I was running late and I knew I had no time. I bent down and kissed her on her cheek, her nose, and then a light peck on her soft lips. I jogged into Wyatt and Chris's room and hugged them once more. I practically ran downstairs and out the door.  
_**  
Why do I feel like I deserve this?  
Why does my pain look like my pride? **_

Yes, Leo had a right to be angry. Maybe he did have a reason to leave that I didn't know. But he left me and my children behind. I had a right to not want him anymore. **But he was hurt. Give him another chance! **My heart screamed. But I just can't let it go. He hurt himself, me, and the boys. **If he hurt himself then he should get a second chance! It's revenge that he created! **I grabbed my hair. I can't get my heart and mind in the same place.__

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again 

I had to go see Piper again. I knew this, but not just yet. **Give her time and she'll take you back. **Well, there's nothing left to lose. I sat down on the wet sidewalk and looked at myself in a puddle. **What have I become? **I was scared. I realized that now. I was scared that Piper would do it all over again. I also realized that she had been sorry. I was so imperfect that I let myself down. I had to get my life back on track.  
_**  
All because  
I let myself down**_

I turned off the burner and got myself a cup. I poured the hot liquid into the cup. I chose Chamomile Mint. I went back into the living room. I curled myself up into a ball. **This is all happening because he let you down.  
**_**  
In my fear and flaws**_

**I'm fearful. I have so many flaws, and I can't handle it. And neither should Piper.** Piper doesn't want me back. I shouldn't try. I should forget about it. But that doesn't mean that I should stop loving her. I can still show her that I love her.__

I run  
Till the silence splits me open 

**I want Leo back.** The thought came to me and I was stunned. **But wait 'til he tries again. Then tell him yes. **I thought it was the perfect plan. I took a gulp of tea.  
_**  
I run  
Till it puts me underground**_

I ran from my problems. It put me farther down than I had started. This is what I get. A lifetime without the woman of my dreams. **I wonder if she's with Dan.** Probably not. I saw him at the store yesterday with a pregnant woman. **That guy gets around...And one of the girls he got around with was my wife.** Piper was not the person I should have been angry at. It was Dan.  
_**  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one**_

I was breathing heavily. My heart was racing as I clutched my chest. I tried to call out but my heart was keeping me from doing so. I heard someone walk into the room as I let my tea mug smash onto the floor. Things were going in slow motion. I was falling. The person was yelling for help. Bounding footsteps. Aching chest, sides, everything.__

No roads left but one 

I was mad at myself and Dan. There was no where left for me. No other direction. Or at least I think so. Piper isn't a way. A new place isn't the way. Alone must be.__

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again 

Breathing came out in gasps. I was scared. I was killing myself all this time and didn't realize. Paige was calling the hospital, Phoebe was holding me up. I wanted to die rather than have my sisters so scared as they were now.__

All because 

I picked up my bag out of the back seat. I wiped off my pants. I walked up to the door.__

I run  
And the silence splits me open 

Ambulance speeding. Lights flashing. Bumps in the road. Air not getting into my lungs. Beeping horns. Sound blaring. My mind was a whirring of things and I couldn't think. Paige stood beside me while Phoebe picked up Wyatt from second grade and Chris from first. They would be scared.__

I run  
And it puts me underground 

I knocked on the door. Footsteps. Door opening.

"Leo, what a surprise! Come on in!" she said. I took my headphones out of my ears and stuffed the MP3 into my pocket. I walked in and closed the door.__

But there's no regret  
And no roads left to run 

**_Neither heard the end of the song._ **

_

* * *

_

Yes, another chapter. Hurray! Took long enough, I know. Please review!

_COPhoebeP3_


	5. Leave Out All The Rest

**Disclaimer: Charmed and Linkin Park are not owned or functioned by me. I don't own anything except my creativity and the love for my reviewers.**

**Song is _Leave Out All The Rest _by _Linkin Park._**

normal-Leo's present self  
_italics-Leo's dream  
__underlined italics-Leo's memories  
_**_bold italics-Song  
_bold-me  
**normal underlined-titles  
**bold underlined-People's thoughts (not only Leo's)**

* * *

_**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared**_

_"Where is he? Where is Leo?" Piper sobbed. The man shook his head._

_"I don't know ma'am. We're doing everything we can," he said. Piper shook her head._

_"No, you're not! You're just-" Piper cried angrily. "You don't think anything's wrong. This isn't like Leo. Somebody must have took him!"___

But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared 

_"Listen. Men do these things all the time. No one cares, especially this early in the game. If he's still gone by next month, then you can call," the officer said, walking away._

_"You're not listening to me! Why won't anyone listen?" Piper screamed._

I sat up in bed, panting, sweating, like I had just run a marathon.__

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear 

God, that was pretty fucking frightful. Why am I so scared? It was just a dream.__

What am I leaving  
When I'm done here 

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I'm so scared because I'm not going to be leaving anything behind if I'm gone.__

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know 

"Leo, I heard you scream. Is everything all right?" Jenna asked, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I called. I heard her footsteps retreating back into her own room. I lay back down. I thought over the memories of my past.__

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done 

1st Flashback

_"Leo, talk to me!" my best friend, Eric, said. I was lying on the field, head killing me._

_"I'm sorry," I said, talking about the game._

_"Forget about. It's not your fault we lost the game," Andy answered._

_"Yeah it is! If he hadn't been such a fucking loser-"_

_"Shut up!" Andy yelled. "He's a Sophemore, it's a wonder he made it on the Varsity team as it is. He's saved our asses many times before, everybody's entitled to a slip up."___

Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed 

2nd Flashback

_"Oh, Leo. My little boy's finally growing up," my mother sighed._

_"Mom," I groaned._

_"I'll miss you, honey," Mom told me. I nodded. College is a big thing and I was finally getting out of this-_

_"I'll miss you too, Mom," I answered. "See you." And then I left.___

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory 

3rd Flashback

_"I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!" Lillian yelled. A tear slid down my cheek. She gave me a cold look._

_"I'm sorry, Lil," I whispered. "Give me more time." _**Lillian saw a flash of Leo smiling in her mind.**

_"Sorry Leo. Time's up," she said, and she walked away.___

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest 

4th Flashback

_"Jenna, can't you just let it go!? I made a mistake, can't you leave out that one little mistake? Just once?" I yelled. Jenna glared at me._

_"Leo, that was no mistake. I'm not just gonna forget it!" Jenna screamed. "Fuck you, Leo, fuck you!"___

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating 

5th Flashback

_"Aah," I screamed in agony. His hand came hard across my back. This is the first time my father had ever hurt me._

_"Shut up, you fucking maggot! You're such a disappointment. To me, your mother. I should put her out of her misery," my father yelled menacingly.___

I've shared what I made 

6th Flashback

_"Here...you can have it," I said, handing over the glass dog I had toiled so hard on. The little girl looked up at me, eyes shining._

_"Really?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled and gave me a huge hug. I smiled also as she skipped away.___

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through 

7th Flashback

_I sat at my desk, letting the tears fall. Why did life have to be so damn hard? I may look strong, but I'm not, I thought to myself. I took the scissors out from my desk drawer. I stared hard at them, willing them to do something. When nothing happened, I picked them up. I closed my eyes. I pressed them to my wrist, waiting for the pain to come. I felt it, and I sat, sitting there, knowing that I had gone deeper than I ever had.___

I've never been perfect  
But neither have you 

8th Flashback

_"God, Leo, can't you do anything right?" Seth yelled. I closed my eyes and turned away._

_"I'm not perfect Seth! Never have been, never will be! Face it!" I yelled. My older brother turned me around._

_"Well then, why are you even here?" he whispered harshly._

_"You're not perfect either," I muttered coldly, and rushed away.___

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know 

9th Flashback

_"Leo, are you all right?" my mother asked._

_"No, Mom, I'm not all right! I never have been! Seth, Jenna, Fred, they all hate me! I'm such a fucking disappointment to them, the worst little brother they could ask for. Nothing's okay, nothing will ever be. I'm doomed to be a disappointment for everyone!" I yelled. I stormed out of there, thinking I wasn't going back.___

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done 

10th Flashback

_"Leo, you would have died if we hadn't found you! You almost did die, and I wouldn't be able to live with that! You are just so focused on making everyone think that everyone's against you, that you're making people actually hate you! I have always loved you Leo, but if you can't save yourself then I can't do a damn thing," Fred told me, as I was lying, fuming in my hospital bed. Fred sighed and left the room.___

Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed 

11th Flashback

_I was looking down at the ground, walking along the park's edge. I felt my shoulder brush someone else's. I looked up. So did she._

_"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking," she apoligized._

_"No. It was my fault," I said. She smiled._

_"Do you want to grab a coffee?" she asked. I grinned._

_"I'd love to." She grabbed my hand and we walked away.___

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory 

_"So, what's your name?" she asked._

_"Leo. Leo Wyatt," I answered._

_"You mean the Wyatt from Wyatt's Furniture?" she asked. I nodded._

_"Huh. I love the slogan you came up with. 'With Wyatt, you'll buy it'. Very creative," she laughed. I smiled._

_"Glad someone appreciates me," I muttered. She looked up._

_"What was that?" she asked. I shook my head._

_"So, you never told me your name," I said, taking a gulp of coffee. She laughed._

_"I'm sorry, I totally spaced. My name's Piper. Piper Halliwell."___

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest 

12th Flashback

_"Piper..." I said, grabbing her hand, "will you marry me?" Piper gasped. She put her slender fingers over her mouth. I saw Phoebe, Prue and Paige gasp as well._

_"Yes, Leo. I'll marry you," Piper said, crying tears of joy. I picked her up and kissed her. I backed up into the bedroom and shut the door.___

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside 

13th Flashback

_"Leo, watch out!" Phoebe yelled. I had gone through the green light and I was now watching the speeding log truck come flying toward my car. It was on Piper and Prue's side._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Prudence Laura Halliwell, we bid you farewell. For you await a new destiny," the woman in white said. I held Piper close, who was sobbing so hard it raked her whole body. Phoebe was being hugged by their father and Paige was being comforted by her friend, Glen. After the funeral, Victor, their father, came up to me._

_"This is your fault! If you had been watching more carefully, Prue wouldn't be dead! She'd be alive and celebrating her birthday today!" Victor accused. Piper's mouth dropped open._

_"Look Mr. Bennett, I'm very sorry about your daughter. I loved Prue like she was my sister, but this is not my fault. The guy lost control making him run a red light. I wish that we hadn't gone out to celebrate Piper's and my engagement, but we did. This was her fate and I've prayed that it wasn't for Piper's, for Phoebe's, for Paige's and for your sake, but it is. And I'm killing myself over it. If I hadn't been driving, maybe it would've turned out different, but I was driving, and it did happen. And I'm sorry," I said. Phoebe, Paige, and Victor were looking at me as if they didn't know me. That was the way it was with me. Nobody ever knew the real side of me. Except Piper.___

You've learned to hide so well 

14th Flashback

_"Ooohhh, only one more day, Leo and we'll be married. I wish Prue were here to share this moment with me," Piper said, leaning her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head._

_"I wish so too, honey, I wish so too," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It's not your fault. It's her screwed up destiny. I wish it was different," Piper muttered._

_"Me too," I murmered into her beautiful hair. "Me too."___

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself 

15th Flashback

_"Do you, Leo Wyatt, take Ms. Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and thin, sickness and health, life and death, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," I answered, smiling widely. It was happening, after all the tears shed, it was actually happening._

_"And do you, Piper Halliwell, take Mr. Wyatt to be your lawfully wedded husband through thick and thin, sickness and health, life and death, until death do you part?"_

_"Yes. I do," Piper said._

_"You may recite your vows."_

_"Piper, through all the things that have happened since we've met, I knew that this is where the story would begin. I promise to be there when you cry, to hug you when you need me, and to love you always and forever. All I am is yours."_

_"And Piper."_

_"Leo, I thought, that possibly, everything that happened was just a dream. I would wake up and you would be gone and Prue would be shaking me awake like she always did. But this is no dream and everything's real. After all that I lost, I gained it all back. In you. Leo, I was born to love you, and I always will."___

I can't be who you are 

16th Flashback

_"God, Leo! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were getting married!" Mom screamed._

_"Because I knew this was the way you were going to act!"_

_"Yes, well, this is worse than it would be! I married when I was 31. You can't even wait until 25! Leo, for Christ's sake, you're only 20. You're still a child!"_

_"I am not a child Mom. I am an adult. And I love Piper with all my heart, and I can't be you! I don't want to be. I love you, Mom, but if you can't let me grow up...then..."_

_"That woman is going to break your heart one day. Trust me. And I won't feel not one drop of pity." And that she left with.___

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done 

17th Flashback

_"Leo, what's wrong! I can't help you unless you tell me!" Piper said, pained._

_"Forget it, it's not important," I told her._

_"It is important if you won't talk to me. In one day we'll be going on our honeymoon, and I don't want to be the couple who have affairs on their first marital time alone," Piper replied._

_"I don't know. Maybe I've done my life story all wrong. Maybe my mother's right and we jumped into something we won't be able to get out of," I answered._

_"We did nothing wrong, Leo," Piper explained. "This was put in our book before my mom was even born. This was all meant to be!"_

_"I hope you're right Piper, because if not, we just screwed up our lives as we know it."___

Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed 

18th Flashback

_"I'm sorry Piper! But...you knew you were getting into something new when you married me," I told her. "I am now the owner of a huge company! This deal that I made a couple of months ago, has made Wyatt Furniture nation wide and put it on the map. I can't tell them no."_

_"Yes, you can. God Leo! You are skipping our honeymoon for fucking furniture. It is not that hard. Get someone to cover you, do something, but I can't believe you'd blow me off for your job," Piper said angrily._

_"I can't Piper. I just can't. Please-"_

_"Save it, Leo. I don't want to hear it," she cried and stormed out of the room.___

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty 

19th Flashback

_"God, Eric, what did I do? She hates me now," I asked my friend. Eric sat beside me as I put my head in my hands._

_"Maybe you should have found somebody to cover you. Leo, you don't miss your honeymoon. It's a once in a lifetime chance, and Piper can't go because it's there is no honey in honeymoon without the man. Apoligize to her, and get the next flight out to Greece. This can only happen once."___

Keep me in your memory 

20th Flashback

_"Hey, Leo," Piper giggled. I looked over. "Will you remember me in a year?" I nodded. "Will you remember me in a month?" I nodded again. "How about in a day?" Once again, I nodded. Where was this going? "In an hour?" I nodded. "In a minute?" Duh, I would remember you in a minute. "In a second?" Huh? "Leo, knock knock."_

_"Who's there?" I answered out of instinct. She looked crushed._

_"I thought you said you'd remember me!" she gasped. I smiled._

_"Why don't you refresh my memory?" I asked. She grinned._

_"Leo." I grabbed her around the waist. And kissed her all over.___

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest 

21st Flashback

_"We're on our way to Greece, I can't believe it! We're actually going on our honeymoon. We are no longer you and me. We are 'we', 'our', 'us' and 'one,'" Piper sighed. I smiled over at her._

_"One?" I asked. She looked over at me, with the 'isn't this the most obvious thing in the world' face on._

_"We are one. You know, like in the Lion King 2? Leo, you need to watch your Disney movies again," Piper said. She put her headphones on and turned away. I smiled over at her. This was heaven.___

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside 

22nd Flashback

_I was witnessing life ending as we knew it. Piper was dying._

_"L-l-leo, t-t-"_

_"Don't finish that sentence. Everything will be all right. You are not going to die," I told her firmly, except my voice was shaking._

_"I c-can't f-feel my legs," she said, shaking violently. I took her hand in mine. The plane had crashed. I had gotten out alright, with just broken arm and burns, but Piper wasn't so lucky._

_"No, you're going to be okay," I cried, kissing the top of her head. "You are not joining Prue. I won't let you."_

_"Leo, I'm c-cold," she sobbed. She raked with violent earthquakes inside and suddenly...stopped. The line beeped. It was flat._

_"Full arrest!" someone called. I was in shock. Piper, my wife, was dead. Gone. A gasp for breath._

_"Leo."_

_"Piper!?" I asked, stunned. She looked over._

_"I saw her. I saw Prue. She sent me back, said it wasn't my time," she whispered. The doctor looked over._

_"We've stabilized her. Your wife is going to be okay," he said. I was the happiest man alive. I didn't care that what Piper was saying was crazy. As long as she was alive, I'd be okay.___

You've learned to hide so well 

23rd Flashback

_"I'm sorry, Piper," I said. Piper wasn't even looking at me._

_"No, Leo! You cannot do this. You said 'I do'. That means we are supposed to make each other happy, have time for each other. You said 'all I am is yours'. That means that you want to make me happy. For Christ's sake, Leo. I just got into a plane crash and you need to work! Because of that, we didn't get to finish, START, our honeymoon! I need you now. You cannot go to work. I almost died. I did die. I need you here," Piper yelled._

_"I'm sorry, Piper, but this is bad. They need me. I am their employer, boss, higher person, whatever! I can't just let them down!" I answered. Piper shook her head. She was pissed._

_"God...maybe your mother was right. We jumped into something to escape the world. Now we're paying the consequences." Piper slammed the bedroom door behind her.___

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself 

24th Flashback

_"WHAT!?" Piper screamed. "No, no no no no no no. You are not doing this. We have had these tickets for months!"_

_"Ta-"_

_"Uh, Leo! I will not take a friend! I want you to be there. With me. But no. You have to work. Because that's all you have time for," Piper hissed._

_"But-"_

_"SHUT UP!" she screamed. I jumped back. "Ever since we got married Wyatt Furniture has been the only thing you care about. I will not take this anymore. You choose me or the company with this one."_

_"I'm sorry, Piper. I really am," I said, and I walked out the door. I could here Piper fall inside and cry before I revved the engine and took off.___

I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are 

25th Flashback

_"I-"_

_"Let me guess, you have to go work?" Piper said coldly. I nodded. "Go, I'm going out with my sisters. Oh wait. You promised to go with us. When we started planning the thing, after the funeral, you said as an apoligy for the car crash. But no, it's obviously more important than me or Phoebe or Paige or Prue. Have a good day." I left the room._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled over in bed and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. **Now I remember why Piper went with Dan for one night. I was never there. Not when she needed me. I wanted so bad to reverse time and tell them no everytime it came up. But it's too late. Now I have to move on, because I've lost the most important thing to me in the blink of an eye. **

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. This is just a filler. The next one might not be, but there is a huge chance. Please review and give me feedback!

_COPhoebeP3_


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated, and I won't be able to for a couple of days. I will update as soon as I can, but then I can't wish you happy holidays. So Happy Holidays, and for everyone that celebrates Christmas, have a very Merry Christmas indeed.**

**If I don't get around to updating by this time (though I probably will) Happy New Year, and may the bad times of this year be forgotten.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	7. Crawling

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, or Linkin Park for that matter**

**Next chapter. _Crawling. _Listen to the song. It's great. Please review.

* * *

**

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal**_

It was simple. Nothing was wrong with my heart, I just overworked myself. Or, that's what they thought. So, forced to take a couple weeks off from work, I was debating whether to call Leo or not. On one hand, I did want to see him again, but on the other, it might open up old wounds and put me back in the same position as the last time. The debate was making me crawl in my skin.__

Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real 

This was so confusing! The real deal, I wanted Leo back and I still loved him, maybe even more than ever. The "fake" deal, I wanted nothing to do with him and him to stay out of my life forever. Somewhat, the "fake" deal was true. I didn't want to fall into his clutches and make him have so much power over me. Woah, who am I trying to fool? I was mixing things up! I want him. All of him.__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing 

There was something inside me that was stopping, pulling, me away from the phone. I wanted to call Leo. But did I? No, I just couldn't let myself. It was confusing, and hard, and it hurt.__

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem 

I can't control myself, and it's never ending. I _knew_ I was overworking myself. I didn't stop it. I _knew_ that I was married. I didn't stop him. I _knew _what was going to happen. I didn't stop it. It scared me. Something else was controlling my inner being. And I can't figure out how to stop it.__

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in 

I have to find the old me, the one that was nice, and sweet, and caring, and shy. The one that was pretty, and beautiful, and wonderful. The one that could control herself. Because something is suffocating me. I didn't hurt myself because of overworking. I hurt myself...I didn't hurt myself. Whatever is holding me, is stopping me from being healthy.__

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I used to walk with confidence. No pressure at all. Now it's the opposite. I have too much pressure and it's too much to take in. Or, so I'm convinced.__

I've felt this way before  
So insecure 

I've felt this way once before...

_I continued walking, wanting to go back and help her, but my legs wouldn't stop. I looked back, walking faster. I saw her screaming for help in my direction. I didn't want to keep walking. I hadn't wanted to hurt her. But something inside me was controlling my every move, and I couldn't stop it.___

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal 

_Please stop, I begged myself. But I kept walking. I heard her screaming, but it kept getting fainter and fainter. She was dying. She was in trouble, and I couldn't stop. There was only one thing to do. I tryed turning, but I ended up falling over. This was my chance. I started running. Running toward the distant screams. They were getting farther and farther away. Or were they getting quieter?___

Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real 

_I was scared. What if she died? How could I live with myself? I reached her. Blood was spilling out of her leg. She was unconcious. I picked her up, hugging her, and started sprinting for the hospital. If she died, it would be on my hands, and I couldn't live with it. I had won. I had fought the demon inside of me. Myself. And I had come out on top.___

Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting 

I don't know how I did that, but it had worked, and now I needed to do it again. I moved over to the couch. I reached for the phone...SMACK! I got up. What was happening. Had I done that? No, it couldn't have been me. I lifted my hand and felt the place where the thing had hit. I walked over to the mirror. There was no mark. I had imagined it. I'm going crazy. I walked back over to the phone and grabbed it. I dialled the number.__

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem... 

"Hello?" That wasn't...

"Dan. My gosh this is embarressing," I said, blushing.

"Piper. Hi. Listen I-"

"It's ok. I, actually-"

"I know... I d-"

"I do. Dan, I'm married." Finally, they stopped the mindless banter, the conversation where they finished each others sentences.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that," Dan said, disappointed.__

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in 

I couldn't breath.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," I said. I hung up without another word. I felt like things were closing in around me. Wow, I never knew I was clausterphobic... **(A.N: Is this how you spell it?)**__

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I picked up the phone once more, the pressure rising and rising. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Hello?"__

I've felt this way before  
So insecure 

"Leo?" I asked. I heard a sigh.

"Piper. I wasn't expecting you to-"

"Call? I know. Will you come and bring me to P3? I need to talk to you about something..."

"I don't know. I-"

"Please Leo. Please," I pleaded.__

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal 

"Fine. 9:00. Bye," he said bluntly. Was he brushing me off? I hope not. I was in love with him. Please don't open up these old wounds. I can't handle it.__

Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real 

**-7 hours later-**

"Ok, which one? Black dress or red shirt with white pants?" I asked. Phoebe scrunched up her face.

"Red shirt, white pants, definitely," she decided. I threw the other outfit onto the bed and slipped into the clothes. Phoebe smiled.

"Perfect," she said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. "All right, you're ready!" _Ding dong!_

"Piper, Leo's here!" Paige yelled from downstairs.__

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal 

I felt butterflies in my stomach, fluttering up and down and around. I made my descent down the stairs, complete in an off-the-shoulder red shirt, white hip-huggin white sweats, red shiny ballet flats, and crimped hair down. I saw Leo smile, but his mind was elsewhere. _Where? Don't hurt me again.___

Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real 

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, giving me a red rose. "Hold on." I ran into the kitchen, cut the stem off, and stuck the flower into a bowl of water. I ran back into the front hall.

"Let's go." I took his hand, and lead me to his car.

* * *

**Is it good? It took forever. The girl you'll find out if she died. You'll also find out who she is. Please review, and I'll try to update ASAP. I am so sorry I took so long on this one. I hope you all had some happy holidays and a happy new year!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	8. Faint

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine and you know it. My name isn't Brad, it's Meredith.**

**So this is my next chapter. The song's really good, so you should listen to it. It's _Faint _by _Linkin Park_. Obviously. So, please read!

* * *

**

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars**_

"So...you wanted to talk to me?" Leo said after five minutes of silence at the club. I nodded.

"I guess this is harder than I thought it would be," I laughed quietly. He smiled gently. "Umm...I guess..." I didn't feel right. Not at all. I felt like he could see through me.__

I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real 

"I love you," I blurted. "And I tried to ignore it, but I can't."

"Piper-"

"No, Leo. Believe me. I tried, but...It's true. I love you," I said.__

So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not 

"I'm outta here," he said. He turned toward the exit. My jaw dropped open.

"Leo! Get your ass back here. That is not fair to me. Weren't you the one that wanted me back?"

"Yeah. But I tried really hard to get over you, and I almost did!" he yelled. I put my hands on my hips.__

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got 

"What the Hell are you talking about!? Don't you dare walk away from me," I said bitterly. "You're all that I have."

"What about your sisters?" he said. I closed my eyes.

"They don't understand."__

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me) 

"I can't Piper. I won't," he said. He started walking toward the exit.

"Don't you turn your back on me! Get your ass back here!" I screamed. I saw people looking at me. But I didn't care.__

(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore) 

He walked back angrily.

"What?" he asked harshly. "I thought I already said no."

"Leo, please. You don't understand! It's not going to ease the pain. So don't ignore," I said. "Not again."__

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored) 

"So don't leave me here. Alone. Again," I said. "Don't ignore me. I don't think that my heart could take it."__

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense

"I guess...I guess I'm not that confident as you can tell," I said. "You don't understand all the time. And you didn't back when, but I do what I do to help. I do what I can to help. And I know it doesn't make sense right now, but I'm speaking my mind right now for us."__

I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out 

"Piper, no. I can't do it," he said, closing his eyes.

"Would you listen to me just once? Hear me out. What can I do to convince you to listen to me? There is no doubt in my mind that I want to say this and I want you. Can't you trust me?"__

So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not 

"So please, don't walk away. Pretend that you don't know me, that we weren't together once," I said.__

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got 

"Piper, I-"

"Don't say it. I know you love me just as much. You're just to proud to admit it," I said harshly.__

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me) 

"I can't-" Leo tried. I cut him off.

"No Leo. Don't turn away. I love you, God dammit!" I screamed.__

(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore) 

"Don't ignore me," I said. "Not today, not ever. Not ever again."

"I-" The music was blaring and was making me lightheaded. But no, not this time.__

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored) 

"I love you, and there is nothing that can change that," I said. He closed his eyes. I could tell that he was getting annoyed.__

(No)  
(Hear me out now) 

"See you later," he said quietly. I glared.

"NO!! HEAR ME OUT FOR THE _WHOLE _CONVERSATION!" I shreeked. He looked startled.__

(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now) 

"You're going to listen to me, like it or not. Right now, I don't know _how _to feel," I said loud enough for only him to hear.__

(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now) 

"Right now, forever, I love you. No matter what. So please, please," I pleaded. "I know you love me too. So why are fighting it? I'm offering myself to you! I'm begging now."__

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored) 

"I can't," he said. I shook my head.

"Or you won't," I told him bitterly. He sighed.__

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me) 

"I know you love me Piper," he started. "I loved you too. But I can't anymore. I can't let anyone get that close to anymore. Not ever."

"But-"

"You don't know what I've been through!" he yelled. I felt a pang.__

(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore) 

"Well what about me? You don't understand Leo!" I cried. "If you won't be with me then nobody else will!" I was sobbing. He looked confused. "Why do you think I slept with Dan? I thought you didn't love me anymore! Am I that unattractive?"

"No Piper not-" Leo began. I held up my hand.__

(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored) 

"You were always out. Would rather be working than with me. Why do you think I don't have a boyfriend right now? Nobody wants me," I said quietly. "I want-no I need, somebody to love me and cherish me like you did before we got married. Does marriage really ruin marriages? Because I want to try again. I want to prove your mother wrong about us. Don't you?"

"Ye-"__

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me 

"Why won't you take me back?" I sobbed. "I love you, Leo. And I know I sound so pitiful and pathetic, but aren't we supposed to give everything for the one we love? Even if it's our dignity?"__

I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal 

"Piper!" Leo finally yelled. I looked up through my tears. "I love you too." I gasped.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He nodded. The music kept beating in the background. It fit this date. Really well.__

Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored 

Leo grabbed me around the waist and planted a kiss on my lips. We moved to the beat of the song, but not caring about the rest of the world.

* * *

**Yes, this was the last chapter of the story. I told you it would be short. Please review. Give me an anonymous review. I don't care. If you read the story, give me feedback. Mwa mwa! Thanks to my readers! Oh, and thanks for reading this one!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


End file.
